megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Bifrons
Bifrons (ビフロンス, Bifuronsu) is a demon in the series. History The 46th spirit of the Goetia and an Earl of Hell. He first appears as a monster but after a while he will take the shape of a man at the command of the summoner. His office is to teach men astrology, geometry, and other arts and sciences. He also will teach men the uses of herbs, about precious gems, and different types of wood. Upon the command of his summoner, he will also move a buried body to another location or light candles upon the graves of the deceased that he has control over. Bifrons controls over 26 legions of infernal spirits. Bifrons is also an alternate name for Janus, the Roman two-headed and double-natured god of gateways and new beginnings. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Synchronicity Prologue: Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fallen Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fallen Race *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *DemiKids Light Version'' *''DemiKids Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Puzzle de Call!: Boss *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fallen Race *Devil Survivor 2: Fallen Race, Boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bifrons (or possibly multiple Bifrons) serve as Master Mitra's main messengers and runners. A Bifrons was also tormenting Bugaboo when the protagonist and Jimenez stumbled upon them. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Bifrons appears in the south entrance and west entrance passage areas of Shinjuku. He can teach the Agilao and Posumudi skills through his Demon Whisper. Bifrons gains a bonus to any Fire or healing skills learned. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark Versions'' Known as Bifronz, he is an Imperium officer who is sent to prevent the Devil Children from gaining the power of light and dark. In Light Version Bifronz attacks Jin in the Temple of Light after he reads Lord Light's letter. Stating that the power of light shall belong to the Imperius and that he shall crush Jin in Imperius name. This is event mirrored in Dark Version as Bifronz attacks Akira in the Dark Temple after he reads Darklord's letter. Bifronz attacks Akira to prevent him from attaining the power of dark, believing that the power belongs to Imperius. ''Devil Children Puzzle de Call! The second boss on Gale's route. He is fought in the Ice Cavern stage. ''Devil Survivor 2 Bifrons is one of the minions of the Anguished One. He first appears on the fourth day asking his master if he can kill the humans. He can be optionally fought on the 5th Day when it tries to sabotage the Tsuutenkaku. If the player does not defeat him and is not on the Anguished One's route, Bifrons reappears on the Last Day when the Anguished One decides to test the player's strength. Bifrons stands out in comparison to Botis, the Anguished One's other minion, as a sadistic demon who enjoys killing for its own sake. Only kept under control by his master's threats. Bifrons is unlocked for fusion after his defeat. Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Like his game counterpart, Bifrons is one Anguished One's minions, but in contrast with his game counterpart, Bifrons is not sadistic, only attacking when someone trying to get close to his master or when he is offended. He is also less polite to his master, simply calling him with his real name, Alcor. He first appears on the third day along with Anguished One after Yamato defeated Phecda at JP's Nagoya Branch. He stopped Ronaldo from approaching Anguished One when the former about to question him, all the while asking his master why he's helping humans. He then attacks Airi when she challenged him and about to attack her again after she called him a runt, but stopped under Anguished One's order. When Ronaldo tried to apprehend them, Bifrons effortlessly defeated all the demons summoned by the Resistance before retreating with Anguished One. He reappears along side Botis on the seventh day, confronting the Anguished One who has spent his times with Hibiki and his friends. He was horrified when witnessing Anguished One mercilessly killed Botis as the demon tried to kill him for siding with humans and fearfully told his master that he's obeying him when the latter asked for his opinion on the matter. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel = - |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill=Agi\Innate Attack Knowhow\Innate Healing Knowhow\13 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Unexpected Hostility = |-| Shown Path = Bifrons shows up on the Final Day if not defeated on Day 4. |Force = -- |Mystic = Resist |Racial=Fallen's Mark |Skill= Agidyne Maragidyne |Passive= Fire Amp Phys Drain Fire Repel |Boss= - }} |-| Summonable Demon = Gallery Category:Goetia Demons Category:Puzzle de Call! Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas